


Bait and Bitch

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Furry, Identity Death, Identity Replacement, Mass Twinning, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Transformation, Twinning, Wolfcow, Wucow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Ever say you'll go to something and then immediately regret it? Opal knows that feeling all too well. But she knows really powerful magic, so she really doesn't need to commit to things! She can just make someone else go in her place!... And that's where you, darling reader, come in... ♥
Kudos: 2





	Bait and Bitch

“Hey! Wait up, I need to ask you something!”

“Hey Opal,” you stammer gently, stepping back from the dominant wucow strutting toward you. She’s practically giving off an aura of confidence as she grins at you with nary a care for your own feelings. “Wh-What’s up?”

“You’re just the person I wanted to see,” she coos, stopping her approach as your back hits the wall behind you. “I need a favor, and you’re not doing anything else tonight…”

You quirk an eyebrow with a tilt of your head.

“Well, I actually ha-” you start to speak, only for the soft bean of Opal’s finger to press against your lips.

“You’re not doing anything else tonight,” she says again, sterner now, making your heart hesitate for a moment while your stomach tightened. That was an order. You weren’t doing anything else tonight now.

She seems to accept this, smiling with her dull fangs on display as she claps her hands together.

“Wonderful. Now, I got a date with this guy, Mint. Total dweeb, lil rat kid, kinda got a bit of an ego to him,” she continues. The name isn’t fully familiar to you, but you nod along anyways, trying to find the relevance of it. Does she need a ride or something? What, does she think you’re a taxi? “And the thing is… I also got a date with the guy who runs that hella good pizza joint downtown, so I can’t go to both. And as much as I’d love to go to the movies with some mousey virgin… Yeah, that ain’t gonna happen.”

“What do you expect me to do about it? Tell him it’s off? Can’t you do that yourself?” You respond, still confused and trying to find you relevancy in this situation.

But Opal just laughs at the suggestion, her fishnet top jostling with her breasts at the hoity-toity chortle she makes.

“Oh, honey, as if. A Winterburn always keeps their promises,” she says with a sly wink. Her hand reaches out, cupping the side of your face and stroking your cheek with a thumb. It seems like she is caressing you, but from how she gently tugs at your flesh… it was more of an appraisal than anything else. “You’re going to go in my place!”

You pause, looking at the happy-without-a-care wucow’s smiling face. That… doesn’t make any sense. You don’t look anything like her! She was of average height, sure, but she was a damn wolf-cow hybrid, and you… aren’t! Let alone how chubby she is, and that udder of hers…

“Yeah, I’m going to have to say no,” you shake your head, going to step around Opal to go on with your day. Already you could imagine telling this story to your friends, laughing at how dumb she was. It was kinda known that she didn’t have all the lights on upstairs, but this is taking it to a whole new level.

“Who said you had a choice?” She speaks coldly, giving your ass a surprisingly sharp and stinging smack as you walk by her.

You yell out in response, stumbling forward at how sudden and painful it was, before turning to face her with a scowl and narrowed eyes.

“What the hell was tha-?!” You begin to shout, only to freeze with your mouth stuck open. That… isn’t your voice. “Why do I sound like you…?”

“Like I said… You don’t have a choice,” she coos with a lick of her lips, a dull magical aura glowing around her hands, and with a snap of her fingers, your body is on fire.

Hugging yourself tight, you double over, feeling your body starting to practically bubble from within as a tingling numbness overcame your limbs. Your pants start to feel tight as the bone structure shifts, weight being added rapidly as you go from an average sized waist, to a curvy waist, to sporting a flat-out motherly set of child bearing hips, wedging your underwear right against your cheeks.

Your hands scramble back to squeeze at your rear, practically moaning at how good it felt to grope at your freshly grown flesh. Your fingers sink into it, even through the material of your rapidly shrinking pants. It just feels so good to the touch…!

“Try not to cum too soon. The best is yet to come,” Opal cackles as she pulls her phone out of her cleavage, the camera light on the back flickering on as she starts to film.

“Wh-What’s haaaappen… Hoof, happening to m-mooo…?” You try to ask, your own voice like a stranger’s as a low croon of a moo leaves your throat without your intention. A pinch at the base of your spine makes you squeak, and you can feel something soft yet spindly swishing against your hand… A cow tail?

A shift in your legs practically makes you kneel as the structure shifts around. You cry out as your shoes begin to tear around the formation of your new hooves clicking against the floor loudly, while your legs themselves bend in an almost unnatural way to become digitigrade.

Then the itching begins. The numbing tingle around your body made it hard to notice at first, but once it begins in earnest, then you can’t stop scratching. You’re only slightly aware of your fingernails growing, shifting into dulled claws as they roam about your body, scratching through your clothes and against your skin, trying your best to relieve the irritation.

Your elongated tongue lolls out of your mouth as you feel so good from the scratching. It’s so damn good, but it’s not enough to completely stop the itching, so you just keep doing it. Your claws continue to dig at your flesh, never breaking the skin, but gradually pushing into the flesh more and more. You’re… putting on weight…? Everything is feeling tighter on your body; your pants, your shirt, and everything underneath. You swear it’ll all tear off in a few minutes if this keeps up…

So focused on your growth, you hardly notice the layer of white fur that has grown on top of your chubbening flesh, accompanying the blonde bangs that begin to cover your eyes. Your teeth gnash together as they shift with your face, eyes closed tight from the taut feeling within. A growl leaves your lips, before letting out into a longing moo as your new muzzle grows out in earnest, fully covered in the white fur like the rest of your body.

“You’re insane!” You shout, shooting a nasty glare at Opal as she films your metamorphosis.

But Opal simply tutted with a shake of her head.

“We’re insane, Opal,” she corrected you with a gentle giggle.

Opal? No, you’re not Opal, you’re…

It’s getting harder and harder to think of your name as the itching dies down and a warm haze coats your brain and torso. Your name is… Your name… it is…

It’s right on the tip of your tongue, and you swear you’re about to say it, right when your breasts start tearing the material of your shirt. The rips are small at first, just small stress tears here and there, but as they expand out to their E cup glory, the upper part of your shirt tears to shreds around your fat torso, making it rain some scraps and threads of its material onto the ground around you like confetti.

“O-Ooopal…?” You say slowly, testing it with your tongue as your hands squeeze and fondle your milky white breasts, tongue drooling gently onto the feminine mounds. “Opal… I-I’m… I’m Opal?” You ask, staring at the other Opal with a confused look, your canine ears atop your head twitching in confusion. It’s kind of annoying how they keep tapping against your horns, but you’ll get used to it, you assume.

Opal smiles, nodding as she steps forward to get a better look at you. Her smile fills a warmth in your heart, and with your eyes roaming down her curvy body, you feel another warmth as well… A growing warmth between your legs, your cock pushing against the tatters of your old underwear, bulging against the straining material of your pants. She… You… are hot…!

“Good girl. You are… You’re Opal…” She tucks her phone away, starting to press against you, hands roaming from your breasts, to your tubby stomach and muffin top, down to your matron hips, giving them a firm, possessive squeeze. “And what do you have tonight…?”

“I have… a date…?” You respond, panting with your flush cheeks as you press your body warmly against your twin’s, feeling her udder squish gently against your stomach… your gut… no, your udder. So heavy, full, laden with milk… Thank God your shirt was already in tatters, or else it would be now.

“With…?” She squeezes your udder, making small streams of milk fall into a puddle on the floor, mixing with the remains of your clothes. A long moo leaves your lips as you’re putty in her hands, a ditzy smile on your wucow face.

“Mint… At the movies… He wants me to suck him off… Right…?” You respond, pulling from memories that you weren’t even fully sure were yours, but… They must be. They’re in your head, right?

“Mhmmm… But you can’t go there dressed like that,” she steps back, gesturing at your choice of clothes. Even if they weren’t torn to shreds due to your voluptuous form, it was still quite questionable fashion. What the hell were you thinking when you left the house this morning? “Let me see…”

Her hands glow as she moves them around you, gently tapping against your body at occasional points, sending sparks through your muscles. In a flitter of pink sparkling magic, your tattered remains shift and morph into a more solid, more presentable outfit. Your pants retain some of their tears as they form into a taut pair of light blue jeans, kept on without a belt due to your wide, girthy hips, and your shirt shreds thin out, linking up into a fish-net top, while the area around your bust solidifies to help keep your girls aloft.

Opal wraps her arms around you in a gentle hug, your symmetrical bodies gently squishing together as she reaches to do up your hair. Your flowing blonde locks bounce in their new pig tails, curving against your head to accent your chubby face beautifully.

“There… You’re perfect,” Opal steps back with a proud smile, looking you up and down like appraising her work.

“Oh, honey, I know I am,” you respond coolly with a hand on your hip, slightly pushed out to the side to accentuate your rear more.

“Hmhm! Keep me updated about the date. This Mint kid is gonna be useful to us in the future, so you can’t mess this up!” Opal tells you sternly, planting a kiss on your cheek before waving and walking away. The way she sways her hips naturally draws your eyes to them, and you can’t help but wave your hips to and fro to match her cadence.

Mmm… Now, what was it she wants you to do? Right, a date with that scrawny rat, Mint… He at least seemed to have a sizable package the last time you saw him so it couldn’t hurt to give him a little fun at the movies…

But there are so many things you could be doing besides that! With a sigh of annoyance, you begin to leave, a little scowl on your lips… Until you spy someone walking down the hall, quite some ways from you. Their imperfect form makes an idea hatch in your mind… and a grin grows on your lips.

“Hey! Wait up, I need to ask you something!”

Swan froze as she stepped out her front door, eyes going wide at the display before her. People leaving their homes for the day, people driving off to work, taking the bus, even just walking down the sidewalk…

Why did everyone look like Opal…?

It was like an army of blonde stuck-up bitches had taken over the world overnight. Sure, she saw Opal a few times the night before, but she figured she was just being really active! This was taking things to a whole new level!

“This… can’t be good,” she murmured to herself as she adjusted her satchel over her shoulder, beginning a hasty walk from her home as she dug out her phone. Tapping open her contacts list, it seemed as if most of the names had been changed to Opal’s. That couldn’t have been right… ABC, Adelaide, and Tay were all still in there, so that meant that this bizarre conversion must not have been complete… but there was still an eerie feeling to it all.

As she hastily walked by the hordes of Opals, she could feel their eyes lingering on her, the glint in their irises making them seem more like lions on the savannah, about to pounce on an unsuspecting antelope…

Swan needed to call Opal, but… Which was her Opal? Which was the original? They all had similar contact information, just with different numbers, and Swan couldn’t remember her Opal’s number off-hand…!

“ABC? It’s me,” Swan mumbled into her phone, keeping her head down. “Stay in the house, lock the doors, something weird is going on. I’m gunna go find Ade. If Opal goes to the door, do not answer it. I’m going to get to the bottom-!”

Swan’s frantic mission debrief was cut short as she ran right into an Opal, making her fall on her plush rump with a little thud and a squeak. Her phone clunked onto the lawn next to her, and she sighed as she adjusted her glasses.

“Oh hey there, poppet,” Opal cooed as she sneered down at her sister, two more flanking Swan’s sides as they surrounded their prey. “Good thing we ran into you, we just need a little favor…”

Swan let out a long sigh and went to reach into her bag for her self-defense. It was going to be a long, tiring day...


End file.
